1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention is related to airfield runway and taxiway lighting, and more particularly, a light system having an optical coupler for dispersing light therefrom whose light source is one or more Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs).
2. Background of the Related Art
Airport runway edge lighting has been in existence for many years utilizing technology that is now considered costly and inefficient, requiring increased maintenance and replacement. Conventional designs utilize incandescent lights that have higher power requirements, lower efficiency, and emit EMI (Electromagnetic Interference) and RFI (Radio Frequency Interference)—two undesirable components in an environment now more susceptible then ever to such interference signals.
Some edge-lighting manufacturers are using more efficient devices such as LEDs where the LEDs are arranged in a ring shining outward. Optics of some sort is then used to concentrate the light in the vertical direction to meet Federal Aviation Administration (FAA) specifications.
What is needed is a runway and taxiway lighting system that utilizes LEDs more efficiently while meeting the required FAA standards.